


Kiran You Bastard

by AManaketeDisguised



Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anna is her voyeur buddy, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bad Writing, Byleth went through Crimson Flower, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kiran is a Bastard, Nina and Setsuna write smut, No Smut, Some Plot, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, because she has a incest kink, im really sorry, my mom reads this so no yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: After three months of living in a shed, Kiran moves back into the castle. The renovations only costed a few orbs but weirdly, something was off. Why did the summoner add so many bedrooms? So apparently, Kiran was having trouble summoning the child units (she couldn't get Kana even after using 120 orbs and is now really pissed off) and was using way too many orbs. To solve this problem, Kiran decides to try to get some of them to bang so she can get those units. Oh, she is also doing it to satisfy her incest ships because Kiran is a voyeur...
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573384
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue-Kiran's Dirty Plan

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Askr. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and-

"Shut the hell up!"

Kiran that was not very nice-

"Just shut up! You've been talking constantly for the past year! Gah!"

Well, I guess living in a shed for the past three months has taken a toll on her cheerfulness. 

"It's not that. Don't you know that as a narrator, everyone can hear you-"

No, Kiran. Only you can hear me.

"Oh."

Now Kiran, what are you up to today now? First, that failed attempt to make Eirika and Ephraim-

"Don't mention that! People are reading!"

Weren't they reading from the start?

"Well, umm..."

See?

"Umm...just...let's check out those new rooms?

What rooms?

"You know, the ones I'm gonna use so my OTPs can bang and have kids-"

Kiran?

"Uh oh."

Well NOW, you've told us your plan. Just why? You look flustered.

(Kiran indeed was.)

"Well, I was rash...ANYWAYS! Now you've heard, reader, or should I say, read, already, you are now part of the Omega Theta Pi (OTP) project now! You'll not really help, though. There's a large chance you are in a 

realm we can't reach."

She's just probably too lazy to open a portal.

"Grr..oh hi Marth!"

"Hi!" Marth replied.

Did you just reference a meem or whatever that word was-you know, oh hi Mark-

"https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSUrVnQOkwL0aZOhBAC3j3TpdcdpCni0jQevCFtidxpXr0sAg7t&s"

Oh.

(Copy and Paste the link you can do it)

"Now let's get it on! I'm gonna get my binoculars ready."

Are you...a voyeur? That is the foulest of things!

"Ok Boomer, I have friends from my home realm who read hentai on school Chromebooks and dare each other to run into the men's lavatory."

What?

"In other words, I'm not the worst and please shut up."

But you must be like a moralist-

"Society is changing, boomer."

Grr..fine. Who are we looking for?

"Boom. There. Takumi and Corrin. You can call her Kamui and she doesn't mind."

They're siblings though.

"I've played Birthright to know they aren't blood-related,"

Do they know?

"Yes, they do, now, all I have to do is make them dump their current lover. I don't want Oboro or Leo to get cuckolded."

And how?

"Initiate part two. Operation Kana and Kiragi has started."


	2. Operation 1-Kiragi & Kana (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After messing around with the narrator and accidentally revealing her plans, Kiran decides to start the operation she always wanted to-Operation Kiragi & Kana. How? Buckle up, because you're about to read one heck of two chapters. Kiran devotes herself to voyeurism and making Corrin get laid as the narrator gets confused by the concept of memes, Oboro and Leo get cheated on, Anna (Kiran's assistant Shipper On Deck) joins in the fun and gets in the incest game, Hinoka screams "NoHriAn ScUm" at Leo, Leo confesses to Takumi but gets punched, Setsuna is watching this while she's on marijuana, and Edelgard and Dimitri get the shipping treatment by Kiran.
> 
> (All intercourse in this writing will not appear because I'm bad at smut and wants to keep this fanfic General Audiences, but there will be scenes where Anna and Kiran become voyeur buddies and the narrator is depressed because he's such a prude)

Last time, on _Kiran You Bastard..._

**"Initiate part two. Operation Kana and Kiragi has started."**

\-----(<O>)-----

Kiran, what the frick?

"Ya know now. Now shut up as I talk to them."

Kiran, your mother-

"She isn't here, so she'll never know."

_Kiran had a list._

_1\. Talk to Takumi and Corrin_

_2\. Say you'll show them something cool as you lead them to the ~~BDSM chamber~~ bedroom_

_3\. Lock the door_

_4\. Let someone put a magical barrier around the door so they can't escape (Probably Linde, she's into some kinky sh*t)_

_6\. Climb the hidden ladder to the peeping window_

_7\. Let Sakura distract Lobster Lord (Sakura has been already corrupted enough to become a evil loli)_

_8\. Spray a lot of aphrodisiac perfume and sneak them the note_

_9\. Tell Anna to come over as they see the play unfold_

"Okay."

What?

"Let's talk to Linde."

"Did someone just call me?' Linde asked, reading a book of who-knows-what-weird-yaoi-tentacles-vore-sh*t-she's-reading.

Uh oh.

"Yep, Linde. I have...a favor to ask of you."

Oh no no no.

\-----(<O>)-----

_Nina and Setsuna were watching. Through a hole in the roof (specially left by Kiran in each room because she knows how f*cked up these two are)_

"I've never thought of working with a Nohrian, but I think we've got some hot stuff to write about." Setsuna chuckled quietly.

"People said to calm my yaoi thirst, so I'm going the straight route." Nina said.

"Hah! Nice pun." Setsuna laughed while staying quiet.

_*Setsuna catches a small bag of weed before it falls*_

"Oops." Setsuna whispered. She showed her secret addiction.

"Ooh. Groovy." Nina replied, unshocked.

( _Nina is used to these stuff because Claude does it ALL the time with her dad)_

_\-----( <O>)-----_

_Kiran looked at her list._

~~_1\. Talk to Takumi and Corrin_ ~~

_2\. Say you'll show them something cool as you lead them to the ~~BDSM chamber~~ **bedroom**_

_3\. Lock the door_

~~_4\. Let someone agree to and put a magical barrier around the door so they can't escape (Probably Linde, she's into some kinky sh*t)_ ~~

_6\. Climb the hidden ladder to the peeping window_

~~_7\. Negotiate and Let Sakura distract Lobster Lord (Sakura has been already corrupted enough to become a evil loli) when the time is right_ ~~

_8. ~~Spray a lot of aphrodisiac perfume and sneak them the note~~ **not doing this**_

~~_9\. Tell Anna to come over as the play unfolds_ ~~

"Not following the list, but we're making PROGRESS, baby!" 

I'm going to be late to the ITTFEPTTM club meeting!

"The what meeting?"

The I Talk To Fire Emblem Protagonists Through Their Minds Club! Sothis is leading the meeting today.

"MAGIC IS EVERYTHING!" a voice screamed from the other side of the castle.

"FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!" another voice shouted.

"Oh, Reinhardt and Xander are having their monthly shout contest. Olwen and Camilla are going to be reeeeal mad over this."

Ugh. These Heroes are so weird. By the way, why have we been walking down this corridor for the past half hour down a lot of stairs, a locked door, and--Kiran, are you going to--oh.

"Yep." Kiran snickered.

"Hey Summoner Lady, why have we been walking for so long?" Takumi asked, interrupting the long conversation between Corrin and him.

"Takumi! Be a little more polite! Miss Kiran *insert your last name here*, why have we been ambling down this dark corridor for the past thirty minutes?" Corrin questioned.

"You'll see. Oh, we're here!" 

"Yay!" Takumi cheered.

"Well-" Corrin said. "Gah!"

*Kiran pushes both on bed then runs out and locks door*

"Linde?"

"Gotcha!" Linde giggled as she put on the forcefield. 

"Let's go to the peeping hole above that room," the elder of the two smut-writers said.

"Agreed!" Nina replied.

\-----(<O>)-----

"Hinoka, where is Takumi and Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

*Hinoka ignores him because she's taking Fjorm to the medic wing on the Hinokopter Express*

"Brother! I'm hurt!" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh, Sakura, we need to get you healed...luckily, Mercedes is right beside us!" Ryoma added.

"Ugh!" Sakura grumbled as she thought of another excuse.

\-----(<O>)-----

_By this time, Anna, Kiran, Setsuna, and Nina are in their positions. The narrator is freaking out._

WHAT ARE THEY DOING??! OHH NO! GOOD NAGA!

"You're such a prude."

"Hi!" Anna cheered.

Wait, you can hear me?

"Of course I can!" Anna laughed. 

How?

"Let's not mention that now. Ooh yeah...I think what you want is happening, Kira." Anna said mischievously.

Are you...excited because of this? 

"Hell yeah!" Kiran replied.

**Oh no no no.**

**Frick no.**

\-----(<O>)-----

"You wicked, evil Hoshidan! BEGONE, THOT!" Leo said when Hinoka picked up Brynhildr after he had dropped it, thinking she had pushed him.

"NoHrIaN ScUm! くたばれ!" Hinoka screamed.

"What is going on? Can I get stabbity-stabbity now, Prince Leo?" Peri asked as she walked in the room.

"No need for that, Peri." Leo scowled.

At the same time, Oboro came in.

"Bad News, Nohrian. We're both cuckolds now!"

_**End of Part One in Operation 1-Kiragi and Kana** _

This was a really bad fanfic, but

_ **THANK YOU FOR READING!** _

I'll add other parts later this week. Can't wait for Edelgard and Dimitri to get embarrased over Dimigard,

Mr. Narrator to get confused over memes, and what happens after Anna and Kiran's adventure!

(Hint: Something is going on between the Askr royal siblings, and Anna and Kiran are getting the incest vibes...)


	3. Any Ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...

I managed to get out some time tomorrow to write. This will be an interlude between part one and part two of Operation 1. 

Some thoughts so far:

1\. Sharena having an adventure in the castle with Alfonse joining and going "Sharena what the f*ck" a lot

2\. Hinoka shares her methods of levitation with Ephraim who tries flying with his spear

3\. Sigurd and Flora having a long chat about their sad lives and the evils of fire (Frost Buddies Time)

4\. Chrom and Marth try to make as many puns with their names in a competition

5\. Nina and Setsuna writing smut on AO3 (This is inspired by the 'CALM YOUR YAOI THIRST CHILD' meme about Nina and that Setsuna looks like the type that writes smut and angst)

To be honest, I'm out of ideas. If you (the reader) have any recommendations, please write it in the comments. (And your thoughts on those ideas too)

(Some fun facts about the Heroes are in the End Notes)


	4. Shipping, Selfcest, and Smut Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the narrator, Anna, Kiran, Setsuna, and Nina have fun being DISGUSTING voyeurs, the FE3H characters have some fun.
> 
> Dimitri: "You're too hateful of yourself. You gotta love yourself, even if it's not the average you."
> 
> M!Byleth and F!Byleth: *sweats nervously*
> 
> (Note: M!Byleth went Crimson Flower and F!Byleth Silver Snow, and Alfonse rides a tiny police car that beeps)
> 
> No actual smut here...sorry...

In the corridor halls, the Three Houses characters were chatting. Some were even fraternizing with other houses.

"That," M!Byleth pointed to Sigrun, "is that Seiros?"

"Who?!" Edelgard shouted, turning towards Sigrun.

"Motherfricking dammit," Sigrun muttered while Naruto running away, remembering the time they beat her up and had to call Hinoka to fly her to to the medic wing, where Mercedes heard a heck load of

swear words. (She's still suffering from the aftermath of that. And Kiran taught everyone to Naruto run.)

"Byleth, that was Sigrun!" Edelgard shouted. It was so loud, people from as far as the gardens outside had to cover their ears. "You're gonna get us into trouble again!"

"BEEP!"

"Beep!" a small car beeped. It was Alfonse's police car, which (everyone but Alfonse knows) is for five-year-olds. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"We know, we know," Edelgard sighed.

* * *

  
"Aaaaaaaah!" a figure screamed.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" Sothis asked. She was preparing her Christmas costume, and eventually, her alt.

"This website is...so lewd!" Dimitri blushed. "There are many salacious encounters with me on this website, from Professor," He blushed fiercer. "Claude..." Claude snickered as he passed by.

"and..um...Edelgard...how do they even have justification for a romance between siblings?"

"Sweetie, fans know you two aren't blood-related, so they let their imagination run wild. But blood bonds don't stop them shipping though," Sothis points to Eirika and Ephraim blushing while reading one

of Setsuna's writings. "These two are the shining example. I ship 'em...kinda."

Dimitri's face turned extra red because HE KNOWS WHAT SOTHIS DOES ON AO3.

* * *

  
"Excuse me, what the frick?" both Byleths said at the same time. "This isn't possible!"

It was. Every step they took, every movement they did, even how they breathed were identical. Just that they aren't like reflections.

"We have to experience this ALL the time," M!Byleth's Sothis growled.

"Yeah," F!Byleth's Sothis agreed. Because THEY looked the same.

* * *

"You're too hateful of yourself. You gotta love yourself, even if it's not the average you." Dimitri said. And he picked his wording carefully because he was corrupted by Sothis.

M!Byleth and F!Byleth: *sweats nervously because they've had this type of sh*t happen before about selfcest*

"That's the spirit, Dimitri mah boi!" Sothis screamed in joy.

* * *

  
"We did it, boys. Racism is no more."

"You call making sure there is both brown and white bread for breakfast ending racism?" Hilda asked.

"Yep," Claude beamed.

Hilda high-fived him.

* * *

  
"Sothis...is the Goddess?" Edelgard asked.

"If you said 'so this' or 'Sothis', they both work." Sothis replied.

* * *

  
"There goes the Hinokopter, flying up in the sky! She's the first one to call, If you get drunk, hurt, or high!" Claude sang.

"VROOM VROOM!" Hinoka added.


	5. Corrin is Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MALE KANA'S LEVEL UP QUOTES OH MY GOODNESS HE'S SO CUTE  
> (this is a quick resolution because I can't wait until Kiran tries to make Eirika and Ephraim bang because Kiran has an incest kink)

It was already years after the incident. Corrin is still pissed off as Kiran delights in using Kana as a unit and while Kiran realizes Kiragi ain't a unit (She's gonna go murder some game devs now) Kiragi is a cute boy. 

\------------------------O--------------------------------  
Kiran, what you did was really bad. Kiragi isn't even a unit, you dummy!

"Hey! At least M!Kana's here. He's a decent unit. Kiragi is a ray of sunshine too," Kiran sighed.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed. Kiragi WAS a ray of sunshine.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Kiragi shouted. Immediately, the whole hall smiled, including Takumi and Corrin. 

Camilla gave him a tight hug. 

"Camilla, no. You almost suffocated him last month." Takumi growled.

"I had to carry him!" Hinoka said.

Camilla sighed and released the 'grip of death' (as it was known in Askr).

"Brother!" Kana giggled. "I leveled up! Do you think I'll be as great as Mama?"

"Of course!" Kiragi smiled bitterly, knowing he'll never have level-ups here.

This. Is. ALL. YOUR. FAULT. KIRAN.

"What again, boomer?" Kiran grumbled.

Because. Kiragi. Isn't. A. Unit. He. Is. Sad.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you! I'm about to send him back to Fates." Kiran muttered. "Gone and all our troubles will be gone with him."

Takumi and Corrin heard and chased Kiran around the hall.

\-------------------------------O---------------------------------  
Oboro and Leo are still pissed off. They're planning a revenge plan.

"Nohrian," Oboro asked. "What are your plans?"

Leo smiled slyly then rolled out a map.  
\-------------------------------O----------------------------------  
"PREMARITAL SEX IS A SIN!" Ryoma shouted. 

Still, not over this, is he?

"Yep," Kiran sighed alongside Takumi and Corrin. They didn't have a relationship yet.

Welp!

"Welp!" Kiran sighed, marking "make Takumi and Corrin bang" off her checklist.

"So..." Anna chimed in. "Which ship we make real next time?"

"This is not for a child unit but..." Kiran smirked slyly. "Ephraim and Eirika."

Good Naga. We're all gonna go to Hell.


	6. Interlude AKA Fire Emblem Heroes: Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kiran prepares her second favorite plan, Anna and the narrator are pissed off. Shenanigans follow.   
> Narrator name revealed in this chapter!

"Kira," Anna muttered as she drank a cup of Askr Blend coffee, "We need to talk."

"What?" Kiran sighed. Not again.

Kiran, what you are up to is immoral and needs to stop.

"Whatever Mr. Narrator has to say," Anna said seriously.

My name is Arsene.

"Whatever Arsene said." Anna followed.

"It's just, I dunno, a one night stand! It's like, jeez, nothing big." Kiran whispered.

"Kira, no. You see Takumi and Corrin now?" Anna pointed. The couple were groaning as Ryoma and Xander chastised them for premarital sex. (They weren't married to the lucky cuckolds yet.)

"YOU TWO ARE DISGRACES TO ROYALTY!" the older brothers screamed. Corrin was holding back her tears. Sakura and Elise were already crying.

"Waah!" Elise cried.

"Please, don't shout at Big Sister and Big Brother!" Sakura screamed.

"Do you see?!" Anna shouted as she slammed her mug against the table.

Kiran scratched the back of her head and looked down, a face full of unease.

"This is all your fault, Kira. We shouldn't do this anymore!" Anna chastised.

She's right. Kiran, we need to be considerate for once.

"Well..." Kiran grinned slyly, "Doesn't everyone want Ephraim and Eirika to, I dunno, do stuff...right? Let's do that."

Anna and Arsene face-palmed.

"Alright, time for our list! EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! THE DAY YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED IS HERE!" Kiran shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"WHAT IS IT?" Ike shouted. He was angry at the interruption.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE EIRIKA AND EPHRAIM DO EACH OTHER!" Kiran cheered.

The whole hall cheered along, even Xander, Ryoma, Sakura, Elise, and the two people who were being chastised. Everyone is weird here.

Eirika and Ephraim heard, blushed, and ran away. Tana, Ephraim's wife, and Innes, Eirika's husband, joined them.

"Grr...." Anna growled.

I hate this place.

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME! WE ARE HAVING A STRATEGY MEETING!" Kiran shouted as she pointed to the cafeteria, running towards it. The whole crowd followed.

"Yay! I can't wait to get more kudos!" Nina cheered.

"You're stuck with me, Arsene!" Kiran laughed as Nina and Setsuna prepared their notepads.

Oh Naga. And whatever Nintendo deity I can think of right now.


	7. Mission One-Bandits (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me:It's 4 AM I shouldn't be writing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwWMpspzcg8: NO  
> (WARNING: SOME CHARACTERS ARE GONNA DROP THE F-WORD BOMB)

(This is part of the mercenary club's first mission, and if you're confused, read my story Maces, Halberds, and Non-Violent Clubs)  
CLASS MEMBERS (STATUS):  
EPHRAIM (YAY)  
EIRIKA (dragged along)  
SOREN (here for funsies)  
EDELGARD (the empty chests are to blame)  
DIMITRI (kill everyone last of dem)  
CLAUDE (i'm here for funsies with soren)  
HILDA (CUPCAKES)  
HUBERT (here to be with lady edelgard)

"Okay, class!" Ike called out, the young mercenary's face gleaming of joy. "Mission one is today!" 

"YAY!" Ephraim screeched. Eirika was just really disappointed at her childish brother.

"Ephraim, we fucking had to fight a fucking war. How in the fucking world are you fucking happy about bloodshed? Fuck off." Eirika pushed away Ephraim as he tried to give a hug.

"That was a heck load of swearing," Soren noted. Eirika looked kind and naive on the outside, but actually she swore more than Grima at Naga when drunk. (Don't mention that incident. Naga almost evaporated the shed. Setsuna got the tsundere vibes. Kiran's note to self: NEVER READ THAT FIC. NEVER)

"What in the Goddess's or whatever deity you worship's name, are we fighting?" Claude shouted toward a depressed, agitated Ike.

"We," Ike said sternly, for whatever in Ashunera's name was this class doing, "We are fighting bandits. It is terrorizing a nearby town, and the townspeople are paying a huge sum for it."

The whole club sighed because they knew who had arranged this. "NOT ANNA AGAIN," they sighed. Anna had made them teach weapon basics to villagers, but Ephraim failed way too bad, and shouting, fighting, and a very afraid pair of Innes and Tana were heard in the west wing. Eirika had a bad temper. A VERY BAD TEMPER. As Kiran would put it, "Light blue-haired Caeda, but like, possessed by 1000 demons. REALLY ANGRY DEMONS." Ephraim groaned as Eirika hit him with the handle of Sieglinde for being a "naive little b*tch that Father would would throw in a fire pit for being an insolent fool."

"Alright, prepare your weapons and we're leaving in 5 hours. Get your horses ready..." the son of Greil sighed. He would probably need a bottle of Askr wine to calm down tonight. They will probably make him feel so bad today.

Micaiah passed and gave him a knowing look. She had to suffer through hours of Magic Club and was about to leave for their first mission too-to quell a rebellion.

If only this ragtag so-called mercenary club could do such cool stuff. 

Why didn't he join Cooking Club?

\------O------

"I can't wait! Oh, Eirika..." Ephraim sighed.

"I guess Tana was right. He's an idiot now. Lost all his sanity." Eirika sighed in her own way.

"Not only stupid, I think he took a knock to the head," Innes added, referencing how earlier she had hit Ephraim with the handle of Sieglinde.

Eirika did a demonstration of her attack on Ephraim earlier, but now on Innes.

"Beep beepo yo mama's a treecko!" Hilda and Claude shouted.

"How dare you insult my mother!" Dimitri shouted. "I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Claude and Hilda spurred their horses, with a pissed off Dimitri chasing them.

(Dimitri's line is a reference to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsYJw4xk7NI)

(New Headcanon: Eirika swears a lot)


	8. Fire Emblem Heroes: The Sacred Boners-Eirika Route (Eirika Route Part 1 of 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika being Eirika. 
> 
> With Kiran being that annoying matchmaker, of course.

"I do NOT like Ephraim, that useless scum of a brother." Eirika growled.

" _Guess who's being a tsundere~"_ Kiran giggled. Anna joined.

"I can't blame you, but _look at your weapons' names~"_ Anna smiled.

"No I don't! All of you are fools...KIRAN YOU BASTARD! FOOL!"

_Kiran did a Camilla-esque giggle then spun her chair around._

Kiran, no. She says she hates Ephraim. They are siblings. Case closed, and stop being a kinky person.

"But Eirika/Ephraim is so hawt!" Kiran said.

_In the west wing, a loud crash was heard._

"Oh, frick!" Sakura shouted. 

"Hi, my name is Lyon-"

"Die, b*tch." Sakura sneered before grabbing a gun. "I won't allow Eirika/Lyon or Ephraim/Lyon here."


	9. Update from Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just about my boring life

I got _BRIDAL SIGRUN_ for the 3rd Aniversary 5 star summoning event. 

Prepare for the 'Seiros in a Dress?' jokes.


	10. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read my Author's Note in To Mend The Broken Glass.

I will be on a temporary hiatus for about one week or so due to many tests in school, golf, robotics, but mainly school.

~~(And maybe anime-watching is one of the reasons.)~~

I might add a chapter once a few days, but yeah, with all this work, I don't have time to get over writer's block.

(And eventually, this fic will take years. Ugh. It's fun, but the game summarized is very short, and I suck at writing battles.)

I might write a few small writings in _The Hero of The Drabbles_ , but _To Mend The Broken Glass_ and _Kiran You Bastard_ will be on hiatus.

Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I decided to not add quotation marks for the narrator's words and I will introduce other characters with some extra words (like adding "Marth replied" because Marth was new to this fanfic) 
> 
> Just some things about the Heroes in this fanfic-
> 
> Kiran is a Shipper On Deck and identifies with Voyeurism and the TV Tropes trope Incest Yay Shipping
> 
> Setsuna (introduced later) is on drugs and writes angsty fanfics on AO3 using Kiran's tome called a "laptop"
> 
> Everybody encourages Eirika and Ephraim to bang
> 
> Something is going on between Alfonse and Sharena and it might be incestuous (Kiran laughs in the distance)
> 
> Byleth thinks Sigrun looks like Seiros
> 
> Male Robin likes Female Robin (Just one-sided because selfcest ain't wincest)
> 
> Xander shouts "FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!" in his sleep and everyone is fricking pissed off
> 
> Takumi hates Leo (A quote from him: NOhRiAn sCuM, tHe sHiP aIn'T goNnA wOrK) but Leo loves Takumi
> 
> Nobody is a virgin (not even Tiki) in the Order of Heroes (because Kiran is a bastard)
> 
> Hinoka can use her naginata to make her fly and is a way of transportation in the castle (The Hinokopter Express)
> 
> Sigurd and Flora stay 5 miles away from fire even on a freezing day (Kiran has called them the Frost Buddies.)
> 
> The place is a mess and Kiran is responsible for all this.
> 
> Eirika swears and hates Ephraim
> 
> Sothis likes selfcest
> 
> Some Heroes ship Edelgard and Dimitri
> 
> Sothis, Nina, and Setsuna are the Holy Smut Trinity
> 
> Camilla's hug is known as the 'death hug'
> 
> Faye is a yandere (appearing later)
> 
> (I'll add more Heroes to this list later on)
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language, so if I made any mistakes in grammar, spelling, or if something was really confusing, 
> 
> please alert me by replying in a comment. I will probably not add to this story for a few days and nobody is gonna read it so
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> (This was bad, I know)
> 
> -AManaketeDisguised


End file.
